


Jesus Christ, That's a Pretty Face

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Фил - знаменитый певец, который никогда не показывает своего лица на сцене, а Дэн - фанат, который случайно встречает своего кумира в библиотеке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jesus Christ, That's a Pretty Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239771) by [worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach). 



> название взято из песни Brand New - Jesus Christ  
> переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF YouTube 2017

— БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО, ЧТО ПРИШЛИ СЕГОДНЯ УВИДЕТЬ НАС, ЛОНДОН! — выкрикнул Фил в микрофон, и его уши едва не взорвались от криков толпы перед ним: тысячи слушателей (он отказывался называть их фанатами) аплодировали ему и остальным членам его инди-рок группы, Runaway Sky. Из-за того, что так много людей приходило, чтобы увидеть их, в его груди всегда вспыхивало тёплое чувство.

Видите ли, Фил не был типичной знаменитостью, на которых равняется большинство людей. Он считал себя обычным парнем, у которого просто был хороший голос. У него не было красивых волос, как у Дэвида Бэкхема, или крепкого пресса, как у Криса Эванса. Он был просто Филом, двадцатидвухлетним парнем с чёрной чёлкой, который предпочитал носить узкие джинсы и всегда надевал маску на сцене.

Правда заключалась в том, что никто на самом деле не знал, что Фил был знаменит. По крайней мере, никто из тех, кто не был ему важен. Просто ему это нравилось — надевать белую маску с золотой гравировкой вокруг глаз, закрывавшую верхнюю половину его лица, чтобы никто не знал его истинную личность. Он пытался найти маску, которая полностью закрывала бы его лицо, но, к сожалению, она приглушала его голос в микрофоне, поэтому ему пришлось найти такую, которая оставляла свободными его губы.

Он никогда не искал славы, никогда не желал её, но отказывался прекращать сочинять музыку, потому что это было тем, что он любил больше всего на свете. И единственным способом по-настоящему избежать славы было надевать маску в течение всех концертов и интервью и использовать вместо имени псевдоним Скай. Таким образом он мог пойти, куда захочет, не беспокоясь о том, что папарацци засунут свои носы в те места, о которых им знать не следует.

И после трёх лет такой жизни Фил был всем доволен.

Он ушёл со сцены с улыбкой, раздавая по пути за кулисы воздушные поцелуи публике.

— Отлично поработал сегодня, чувак! — Его менеджер, Грейсон, зааплодировал и похлопал его по спине; на его лице сияла довольная улыбка. Он поприветствовал остальных музыкантов точно так же, и он был похож на гордого папашу, который только что проводил своих детей в университет.

— Клянусь, я ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы толпа была настолько возбуждена, — рассмеялся Макс, басист. Он осторожно уложил свою бирюзовую бас-гитару в кофр; на его лице красовалась улыбка, а зелёные глаза сияли. — Отлично выступил сегодня, Фил. Голос мощный как никогда.

Фил усмехнулся и дождался, пока они не дойдут до гримёрки, чтобы снять маску.

— Ты тоже, Макс. Думаю, это лучшее шоу из всех, что мы когда-либо играли, честное слово.

Джесси и Крэйг согласно закивали, растянувшись на кожаном диване.

— По крайней мере, теперь нас ждёт месячный перерыв. — Джесси вздохнул и взъерошил рукой свои лохматые светлые волосы. Он хрустнул татуированными костяшками, отчего Крэйг позади него поёжился. — Теперь я наконец-то свою собаку увижу.

Все они рассмеялись, и Фил был так рад тому, что нашёл такую удивительную компанию. И у них на удивление хорошо получалось держать в тайне личность Фила — то, что было для него важным, и что принимала и уважала его группа.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — заметил Фил, вытирая пот от маски, после чего снова надел её до тех пор, пока не найдёт достаточно неприметное место, чтобы переодеться и снять знаменитую маску. За дверью гримёрки после концерта всегда находилась группа людей, поэтому он не рисковал переодеваться сразу же. И, возможно, это было той ещё головной болью, но он лучше потратит несколько минут, переодеваясь в туалете, чем рискнёт своей личной жизнью.

И в подтверждение его подозрений за дверью стояло около десятка человек, которые дружно завизжали, стоило ему выйти. «Скай!» — кричали они, на секунду оглушая Фила.

Но Фил только улыбнулся им и помахал рукой.

— Привет, ребята! — сказал он, разглядывая нескольких людей, стоявших впереди. Среди них была девушка с копной ярко-синих волос и тёмной подводкой, которая выглядела так, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание, другая девушка, блондинка, у которой на руке было слишком много бисерных браслетов, и высокий парень (он выглядел молодо, но старше всех остальных) с каштановой чёлкой и карими глазами, сверкавшими под светом.

Единственное, что он ненавидел во встречах со своими слушателями, так это то, что ему никогда не удавалось провести с ними так много времени, как ему бы хотелось. Он сделал несколько фотографий, подписал пару плакатов и ушёл, чтобы в полутёмной уборной вдали от всех остальных снова стать Филом Лестером. В то время, как всё, чего ему хотелось — это поближе узнать всех и каждого, кому нравилась его музыка.

Но такова была цена славы, полагал он.

-

Месячный отдых от концертов также означал трёхчасовые распевки в подвале и надоедливые групповые сообщения, в которых Крэйг жаловался на то, что его мать не переставала трепать его за щёки, а Джесси отмачивал несмешные доисторические шутки.

Прошёл всего день с их последнего концерта, а Филу уже было необходимо скрыться от бессчётных групповых сообщений и поставить телефон на авиарежим, чтобы тот перестал звонить каждые пять секунд. И на всякий случай он ещё и поставил беззвучный режим, на тот случай, если один из этих ублюдков прорвётся через его защиту.

— Я ухожу! — сообщил Фил своему мопсу по имени Буррито, уткнувшись носом в её голову, чтобы собака получила последнюю долю внимания перед тем, как Фил на несколько часов исчезнет в библиотеке.

Он ужасно нуждался в тихом шуршании страниц, запахе старых книг, в том, чтобы самому потеряться в тысячах слов, которые помогли бы ему набраться вдохновения для написания песен. Это был обязательный ритуал, который он повторял каждый раз, когда ему нужно было писать, и он ещё ни разу не подводил его.

Библиотека была почти пуста, когда он пришёл; несколько человек сидели за компьютерами и писали эссе, но за исключением их, было пусто. Возможно, потому, что было всего девять часов утра, а большинство вменяемых людей в этот час или работали, или спали, а не шарились в библиотеке.

Он сел за один из столов, твёрдая деревянная спинка стула врезалась в его спину — но это было приятно, потому что ощущение было уютным, почти что домашним. Он наклонился, чтобы достать из сумки чёрный блокнот, а когда открыл его, то скользнул пальцами по мягкой коже обложки, любуясь каракулями и бесконечными зарисовками на бумаге.

Фил всегда был невероятно взволнован, когда писал музыку, настолько, что у него начинали дрожать пальцы, и он не мог сдержать слабой улыбки, появлявшейся на его лице. Он прижал фиолетовую ручку к девственно-чистой странице после того, как вложил в уши капли наушников (группа Brand New всегда заряжала его вдохновением), и позволил словам окутать его, наполнить его чувствами, которые были скрыты, и мыслями, которые не видели дневного света до того, как он переносил их на бумагу. Это было прекрасное чувство, и оно заставляло Фила вспомнить, зачем он этим занимался.

Иногда казалось, что его голова была под водой, но всегда находилось время, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Прошу прощения?

Фил едва из кожи вон не выскочил, выдернув из ушей наушники так быстро, что было даже немного больно. Он столкнулся лицом к лицу с парой карих глаз и тёмными волосами, которые казались смутно знакомыми, и где же, блин, он видел раньше этот великолепный экземпляр?

— Да? — вежливо спросил Фил, пытаясь незаметно спрятать свой блокнот от чужого взгляда. Если этот парень прочитал его новый текст, то всё может очень скоро пойти не так.

Парень улыбнулся, на его бейджике было написано «Дэн», и в голове Фила вспыхнуло осознание, ведь конечно, это, должно быть, кто-то со вчерашнего концерта, один из тех людей, что остались после его завершения, чтобы встретиться с Филом. Чёрт бы его побрал.

— Это не вы обронили? — спросил он, подавая Филу его самый первый рабочий блокнот, в котором находились тысячи слов, которые потом превратились в некоторые из его самых известных песен.

Это очень, очень плохо.

— Ах, должно быть, да, — Фил улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь обратить это в шутку, несмотря на то, что втайне он паниковал. Он осторожно принял из рук парня блокнот, тщательно стараясь, чтобы ни одна из страниц не открылась и не выдала его самый большой секрет. Дэн показался немного удивлённым, услышав голос Фила, и Фил был почти уверен в том, что его раскрыли. И он спросил, так беззаботно, как только смог. — Что-то не так?

Дэн покачал головой, отчего волосы закрыли его глаза, а затем убрал их тонкими пальцами.  
— Нет, простите, просто ваш голос показался мне знакомым? — Его голос поднялся в вопросительной интонации, словно он сомневался в том, что Фил был настоящим.

Но Фил в глубине души был лжецом и сказал:

— Вообще-то, мне это часто говорят.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, и на секунду Дэн прищурился, глядя на Фила, словно пытался что-то понять, но затем он пожал плечами, как будто не нашёл то, что искал сначала. Его глаза скользнули к открытому блокноту Фила, отчего тот неловко прикрыл его рукой. Что за любопытный хрен этот парниша. 

— Что ты пишешь?

— Всякую скучную фигню, — не моргнув глазом солгал Фил. — По работе.

— А кем ты работаешь?

Фил побледнел, этот вопрос застал его врасплох. Ему никогда раньше не задавали подобный вопрос незнакомые люди. И что же он мог ответить? «Я Фил Лестер, вокалист в группе, который всегда носит маску и выступает под псевдонимом Скай?» Определённо, нет.

— Я секретарь в музыкальной индустрии, приношу людям еду и порой помогаю с написанием текстов песен.

В этом вообще был смысл?

Но, очевидно, был, потому что глаза Дэна сразу же загорелись, и он протянул руку, словно счёл, что Фил достоин того, чтобы с ним разговаривать.

— Я Дэн, местный библиотекарь и бешеный фанат музыки.

Фил усмехнулся, закрыл блокнот и пожал руку паренька. Его ладонь была гладкой и тёплой. Это было здорово, а Фил был настоящим отстоем.

— Приятно познакомиться, Дэн. Я Фил.

Правило номер один, которое Фил установил для себя, влившись в мир славы, гласило: Никогда ни с кем не сближайся.

Он быстро его нарушил. Обычно он приходил в библиотеку раз или два в неделю во время отдыха от тура. Но всё равно он обнаружил, что стал приходить туда каждый вечер с того дня, как познакомился с Дэном, каждый раз находя предлог для похода в библиотеку. Поначалу это была возможность поработать в тихой библиотечной атмосфере, а затем он стал говорить себе, что ему абсолютно необходима новая книга Эллен Хопкинс, даже несмотря на то, что у него больше не было времени на чтение.

Дэн был моложе Фила на четыре года, он был в том странном возрасте восемнадцати лет, и он не был уверен, чем хочет заниматься по жизни, поэтому взял год отдыха, чтобы продолжить работу в библиотеке, пока он не найдёт причину, чтобы и дальше продолжать своё обучение. Фила не волновало то, что Дэн получал лишь минимальное жалованье, или что он понятия не имел, чем занимался (он даже мельком подумал о том, чтобы стать для Дэна «папиком», но пока что не хотел об этом говорить).

Впрочем, тем, что доставляло наибольшее неудобство, была абсолютная, полная одержимость Дэна группой Runaway Sky. Даже на заставке его телефона был вокалист, Скай, во всей своей бело-золотой замаскированной красе. Фил солгал бы, если сказал, что не испытывал из-за этого некоторого дискомфорта, но только потому, что он на 99% боялся, что Дэн сопоставит все факты и поймёт, что двадцатидвухлетний Фил на самом деле был двадцатидвухлетним инди-рок вокалистом Скаем.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Фил познакомился с Дэном, что означало, что осталось всего две недели до того, как Фил снова отправится на гастроли, и он мысленно сходил с ума. Что скажет Дэн, когда Фил исчезнет на несколько дней? К счастью, это был всего лишь тур по Великобритании, поэтому дом всегда будет недалеко, в отличие от того, если бы они разъезжали по Америке, но Дэн был смышлёным парнем. До ужаса смышлёным. И именно поэтому Фил удивлялся, как Дэн до сих пор не разгадал его тайну. Или разгадал, но просто не говорил, что было крайне маловероятно.

Он полагал, что всегда может сказать Дэну, что уезжает куда-нибудь отдыхать с семьёй. Но тогда ему придётся часто отдыхать, чтобы это было ближе к правде.

Улыбка Дэна засияла на весь зал, когда он заметил Фила, его волосы чуть вились из-за мелкого дождя, который шёл на улице, но его карие глаза были такими же яркими, как и всегда, и Фил подумал, что потерялся в них.

— Фил! Ты уже дочитал книгу, которую я тебе дал?

Одной из традиций, начатых Дэном и Филом, было то, что Дэн выбирал книгу для Фила, а тот должен был прочитать её всю до того, как снова вернётся в библиотеку. Обычно он заканчивал её за день или два, что было быстрее, чем та скорость, с которой, как он думал, он может читать.

Книгой, которую он возвращал сегодня, был «Идеал» Эллен Хопкинс, история о подростках, которые имели дело с разными проблемами, чтобы попытаться стать в каком-то смысле идеальными, так или иначе. Но в этот раз он оставил небольшую записку на обложке, которую Дэн увидит, когда откроет книгу, чтобы просканировать её. Это был отрывок из новой песни, над которой он работал, и Фил верил, что к тому времени, когда она выйдет, Дэн уже будет знать, кто он такой. Филу не нравилось обманывать Дэна, особенно раз они сближались.

_В твоих карих глазах сверкают звёзды, и я никогда не оставлю тебя, даже когда мир перестанет вращаться.  
Как насчёт кофе? — Фил х_

И возможно, это было невероятно банально, но улыбка, появившаяся на лице Дэна, когда он увидел это, стоила того.

— Конечно, я с радостью выпью с тобой кофе, — тихо произнёс Дэн. Фил видел, с каким трудом он пытался сдержать эмоции, потому что они были в библиотеке, где громкие разговоры не поощрялись.

— После того, как ты закончишь работать? — с надеждой спросил Фил, вытаскивая свой блокнот с текстами в то время, как Дэн осматривал книжную полку, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.

— Тебе ещё нужно спрашивать? — усмехнулся Дэн, отчего Фил засиял. Кто бы мог подумать, что Фил настолько сильно привяжется к восемнадцатилетнему фанату? Дэн не только был невероятно привлекательным для своего возраста, он также был эрудирован в самых разных областях, а его пытливый ум заставлял Фила возвращаться снова. — Ах! — вдруг воскликнул Дэн и вытащил книгу с такой силой, что Фил удивился, как она не вылетела из его руки. Он положил книгу перед Филом, и тот с удивлением уставился на неё.

— «Как-то раз Маргаритка»? — недоумённо спросил Фил. — Эм, без обид, Дэн, но разве это не детская книга?

Дэн закатил глаза, надул щёки и выдохнул так, словно был оскорблён.

— Просто прочитай её, придурок. Это первая большая книга, которую я прочитал в своей жизни, и она до сих пор остаётся моей самой любимой. — Казалось, он собирался сказать ещё что-то, когда женщина — его начальница — подошла и сказала, чтобы он возвращался к работе и продолжал раскладывать книги. Дэн надул губы, но пообещал Филу, что увидится с ним в три часа, после своей смены, и тогда Фил остался в одиночестве.

Он провёл следующие несколько часов, бездумно рисуя что-то в своём блокноте, писал про милых мальчиков с карими глазами, и как хреново прятаться от тех, кто тебе важен.

_Мир может быть тесен, но я не против, потому что ты рядом со мной._

В один момент он сфотографировал рисунки в блокноте и выложил их в инстаграм Ская с подписью «90% времени я даже не пишу, а просто бесцельно рисую.»

В считанные секунды снимок набрал сотни лайков, и Фил мог поклясться, что визг, который донёсся из другого конца библиотеки, звучал очень похоже на Дэна. От этой мысли он не смог сдержать улыбку.

Он играл в опасную игру, но Фил был зависим, а Дэн был его наркотиком.

_Должно быть, ты наркотик, мой дорогой, ведь я зависим от тебя._

Три часа спустя Дэн вырвал Фила из лирического транса, хлопнув ладонями по столу с возгласом «Пойдём!», из-за чего он заслужил пару резких слов от начальницы, но Дэн лишь посмеялся.

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что свидание за чашкой кофе — это ужасное клише, Филип.

Фил с интересом поднял бровь, аккуратно складывая в сумку свои вещи.

— Тогда куда же ты предпочтёшь сходить, Дэниел?

Дэн поджал губы и почесал затылок, словно он глубоко задумался.

— О! Мы могли бы пойти к тебе домой!

— А разве мама тебе не говорила, что напрашиваться в гости к другим людям — это грубо?

Дэн закатил глаза.

— А разве тебе мама не говорила, что мне насрать?

Фил усмехнулся и провёл рукой по его волосам, взъерошив кудряшки ещё сильнее, чем было до того.

— За языком, блин, следи. Ты ещё маленький.

— Я всего на четыре года младше тебя, — жалобно возразил Дэн, выходя вслед за Филом из библиотеки. К счастью, Фил жил всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы оттуда, но он молился, чтобы его маска не валялась где-то на видном месте, где она могла бы попасться на глаза Дэну.

Звонок телефона на минуту отвлёк его от тревоги, и когда он зазвонил, Дэн с любопытством посмотрел на него. Он едва не стукнул себя по лицу, когда увидел чат группы, в котором Джесси заявил, что у них осталась всего одна неделя, и за эту неделю им лучше бы с кем-нибудь перепихнуться.

_Фил: ребят заткнитесь плес я тут кое с кем а вы все ппц мешаете_

В считанные секунды его телефон стал разрываться от сигналов, и Фил застонал и потёр переносицу. Он точно хотел поубивать этих парней.

_Макс: ЧТО_

_Крэйг: С КЕМ_

_Джесси: ООО ФИЛУ ПЕРЕПАЛО. ПОДРОБНОСТИ ПОЗЖЕ._

_Фил: вообще-то у меня есть проблема, которую нам нужно будет потом обсудить, но его зовут Дэн. Он фанат и очень мне нравится._

Он торопливо перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим, пока парни забрасывали его сообщениями о том, в каком он дерьме или что ему повезло найти на сегодня «сладенькую попку», как выразился Джесси. А он лучше посвятит своё внимание Дэну, который оказался ещё более милым, когда его волосы стали завиваться под мелким дождём, и с каплями воды на щеках.

— Доставучие друзья? — предположил Дэн, его губы изогнулись в улыбке, и он смотрел на Фила своими кофейными глазами.

— Типа того. — Фил нервно рассмеялся, а в его животе носился рой злобных пчёл. 

Они дошли до его квартиры, которая была заметно более дорогой, чем квартира простого человека, учитывая его немалый заработок, но он пытался немного скрыть это, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания.

Буррито радостно залаяла, когда он вставил ключ в скважину, и как только дверь открылась, коричневый комок шерсти и жира бросился к входу и стал носиться вокруг ног Дэна. Тот рассмеялся и радостно погладил её, почесав за ухом именно так, как ей нравилось.

— Какая красивая собака, — сказал он. — Как её зовут?

— Буррито, — сказал Фил, после чего мысленно поморщился. В его инстаграме были десятки фотографий мопса по кличке Буррито. Как он мог так сглупить? Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что ничто не выдаст его личность, и почти выдохнул с облегчением, когда не увидел ничего, кроме собаки.

— Забавно. У Ская тоже есть мопс по кличке Буррито!

Фил немедленно отозвался, так беспечно, как только мог.

— Скай? Тот знаменитый музыкант, который тебе так нравится?

Дэн кивнул, уголки его губ приподнялись, он выпрямился и окинул взглядом квартиру, обращая внимания на каждую мелочь от голубого оттенка стен до марки телевизора Фила.

— Хорошее у тебя местечко. Оно тебе подходит. — Его голос смягчился, и Фил почувствовал, как все его тревоги улетели прочь, потому что это был всего лишь Дэн, и Дэн был безобидным мальчишкой.

— Не хочешь посмотреть кино? — предложил Фил, указав на полку с фильмами, стоявшую около стены. Там было настолько много фильмов, что Фил иногда забывал, какие у него были, а каких не было.

— По мне звучит вполне неплохо. — Дэн смахнул с лица завиток волос и подошёл к полке, его пальцы скользили по корешкам коробок с дисками точно так же, как и по книгам — Фил часто видел в библиотеке, как Дэн делал это - с осторожностью, словно касался очень важного предмета.

Он остановился на «Вечном сиянии чистого разума», вытащил его с полки и поглядел на него с выражением искреннего восхищения.

Фил захотел, чтобы Дэн так же смотрел и на него.

— Прекрасный выбор, Дэн. — Фил похвалил его, забрал коробку и вставил диск в DVD-проигрыватель. Начались титры, и Фил вышел из комнаты, чтобы приготовить попкорн и налить апельсиновой Фанты.

Когда он вернулся, Дэн развалился на диване, а Буррито устроилась у него в ногах. Фил чуть покраснел от открывшегося перед ним вида, он заметил светлую полоску кожи на животе Дэна, где его футболка немного задралась.

Казалось, что Дэн принял его взгляд за ещё один вызов.

— Похоже, я украл твой диван, — вздохнул Дэн с деланной грустью. — Что же будет делать Фил?

Фил усмехнулся, обошёл диван и встал перед телевизором.

— Жалость-то какая, — простонал он, но его глаза сияли. — Видимо, мне просто придётся найти новое место... — он прервался и бросился вперёд, с размаху приземлившись на Дэна сверху.

Дэн пискнул под ним и попытался столкнуть Фила с себя, но потерпел поражение, когда Фил одной рукой схватил его за руки и удержал на месте, а другой рукой стал щекотать его бока.

— Фил! Прекрати! — завизжал Дэн, с красным лицом и глазами, полными слёз от сильного смеха.

— Где же волшебное слово? — усмехнулся Фил и перешёл к его шее, отчего Дэн завизжал ещё громче, хныча как больная собака.

— Прости меня! Пожалуйста, слезай!

Фил усмехнулся и отпустил его, высвободив руки Дэна и усаживая его.

— Это должно преподать тебе урок.

Дэн всё ещё был весь красный и потный, он вытирал глаза. Но они сияли, когда он повернулся к Филу и сказал:

— А что, если не преподаст?

И если уж это не было похоже на вызов, то Фил даже не знал, что было.

Замявшись лишь на мгновение, Фил подался вперёд и прикоснулся губами к губам Дэна, вызвав у юноши удивлённый возглас. Поцелуй не был жарким, он не был похож на долгий поцелуй взасос, он был кратким и приятным, и губы Дэна были такими мягкими под губами Фила, что тот едва не поддался соблазну углубить его. Но он этого не сделал и вместо этого подался назад, улыбнувшись при виде блестящих глаз Дэна и его красных щёк.

— Надеюсь, ты выучил свой урок, Дэн, — тихо произнёс Фил, зная наверняка, что этого совершенно точно не случилось.

-

— Ты уезжаешь из города? — переспросил Дэн. Он нахмурился и закрыл книгу, которую читал, чтобы посмотреть на Фила. — Надолго ли?

Фил пожал плечами и затеребил пальцы. Если говорить начистоту, он понятия не имел, надолго ли уедет. Его прошлые гастроли длились около двух месяцев с короткими перерывами, чтобы навестить дом. Его бросало в пот от одной лишь мысли о том, что же сказать Дэну, когда он будет то и дело пропадать на несколько недель.

— Наверное, на неделю или около того? Мне нужно... навестить семью. — Да, точно, звучит достаточно правдоподобно.

Дэн вздохнул и положил голову Филу на плечо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — жалобно сказал он и надул губы. — Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Завтра, — Фил вздохнул и прижался губами к растрёпанным каштановым волосам. Если бы только он мог взять Дэна с собой в тур, он был бы счастлив. Но Фил был тем ещё болваном и продолжал утягивать себя на дно ямы. — Я буду по тебе скучать.

— Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, придурок. — Неожиданно Дэн оживился, схватил Фила за руку и переплёл их пальцы. — Я не говорил тебе, что через несколько дней увижу Runaway Sky?

Твою ж мать, да ты издеваешься.

— Нет? — Фил был заметно напряжён, плечи неподвижны, пальцы сжаты в руке Дэна. Тот растерянно посмотрел на него, и он попытался успокоиться, а это было трудно, когда он едва в штаны не напрудил. — Разве ты не видел их недавно?

— Да, — рассмеялся Дэн, явно пытаясь не обращать никакого внимания на странное поведение Фила. Наверное, он просто подумал, что Фил завидовал. — Что я могу сказать, я хожу на их концерты каждый раз, когда выпадает шанс. Они действительно спасли меня, и я очень сильно восхищаюсь ими. Плюс, я просто вижу, какой хороший человек Скай. Большинство людей готовы умереть ради славы, но Скай этого не хочет, оттого и маска. И он сильно беспокоится о своих фанатах, даже написал песню для одного из них, погибшего в автокатастрофе.

Это была правда. По крайней мере, насчёт аварии. Фил невольно восхитился тем, какого высокого мнения был Дэн о его второй личности.

— Когда ты идёшь на них?

Фил свернулся рядом с Дэном, свободной рукой поглаживая мягкие волосы Дэна так, как ему нравилось.

— В среду, — ответил Дэн, и он весь сиял. Фил ещё сильнее влюбился в него. Но сейчас ему просто нужно было придумать, как же, чёрт побери, сообщить новость о том, что он и есть вокалист любимой группы Дэна.

К среде Фил точно знал, как это сделать.

Это было тонко, так тонко, что Дэну придётся быть достаточно внимательным, чтобы вообще понять, но Фил работал, надрывая задницу, чтобы сделать всё правильно, и группа полностью поддерживала его. Конечно, они подумали, что он идиот, но они понимали, как много это значит для Фила, поэтому позволили ему.

После месячного отдыха от ярких огней и толпы крики были оглушающими, а от яркого света немного болели глаза, но воодушевляло знание о том, что Дэн был в толпе, глядел на него, даже подпевал вслух. Фил установил контакт с парой карих глаз на секунду перед тем, как отвести взгляд, сердце тяжело било у него в груди.

Забавно, что Фила могли внимательно разглядывать тысячи людей, и всего лишь один странноватый шатен заставил его нервничать сильнее, чем любое количество фанатов.

— Я так рад вернуться на сцену для вас, ребята! — выкрикнул Фил в микрофон, ему нравилось, как толпа замолкала при звуках его голоса. Он попытался успокоить нервное чувство в животе, глотнув воды и поправив маску на лице. — Вообще-то, я так счастлив, потому что приготовил сюрприз для вас, ребята. Вы хотите узнать, что это?

Раздался хор криков, и Фил с улыбкой кивнул.

— Вы знаете, я очень много работал на перерыве, и так получилось, что у меня есть совершенно новая акустическая песня, которая готова, чтобы её услышали! — Он начал говорить дальше, но толпа совершенно слетела с катушек, люди прыгали и кричали, и Фил даже увидел, как одна девушка расплакалась. — Эта песня была написана для человека, которого я хорошо узнал в последнее время, и кого я совершенно обожаю. Она называется «Зависим от тебя».

Он сделал глубокий вдох, обыскав взглядом толпу в поисках одного высокого фаната, после чего начал петь, слыша звуки гитары Крейга.

_В твоих карих глазах сияют звёзды  
И я никогда не оставлю тебя, даже когда мир перестанет вращаться.  
И мир может быть тесен,  
Но я не против, потому что ты рядом со мной.  
Должно быть, ты наркотик, мой дорогой,  
Потому что я зависим от тебя.  
По ночам мой мозг не может уснуть  
От мысли о том, каково было бы лежать рядом с тобой.  
Мне говорили не привязываться,  
Но это сложно,  
Когда у тебя в глазах галактики,  
И огонь в душе, который никто не может приручить.  
Ты моя муза, когда я не могу думать,  
Ты солнце после бури,  
И прошу, не думай, что ты ничто,  
Потому что для меня ты как прекрасный сон.  
И может, я немного преувеличиваю,  
Но я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы примешь эту песню  
Потому что я зависим от тебя, мой дорогой._

Песня закончилась финальным аккордом, и толпа разразилась аплодисментами, оставляя Фила растерянно дрожать, потому что Дэн определённо понял сообщение. На самой первой строчке его губы произнесли «Господи, блять» и теперь его глаза были размером с блюдца, а руки прикрывали губы.

Потому что Фил только что пропел строчки, которые он использовал, чтобы пригласить Дэна на свидание.

И на этом мы прощаемся! — рассмеялся Фил, показал слушателям знак мира, а затем убежал со сцены. Он чувствовал себя испуганным псом, зажавшим хвост между лап.

— Это было великолепно! — воскликнул Джесси, как только они оказались в безопасности гримёрки, и похлопал Фила по спине. — Надеюсь, твоему Дэну понравилось! Возможно, этот фокус обеспечит тебе хороший секс этой ночью, чувак!

Фил пожал плечами, нервно грызя ногти.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он, доставая телефон из кармана, когда услышал знакомый рингтон. Пять раз.

_Дэн: ФИЛ  
Дэн: ТЫ БЛИН ГДЕ  
Дэн: СКАЖИ ЧТО ЭТОГО НЕ БЫЛО  
Дэн: Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ЗЛИТЬСЯ МНЕ ИЛИ РАДОВАТЬСЯ  
Дэн: Я НЕМНОЖКО ПЛАЧУ???_

Ещё одно смс проинформировало Фила о том, что Дэн будет ждать его около гримёрки Ская, и что волшебным словом будет «энчилада». Он предположил, что должен будет ввернуть это слово в предложение, чтобы убедить Дэна, что это на самом деле он.

— Ты в порядке, дружище? — осторожно спросил Крэйг, осматривая лицо Фила.

Тот кивнул, прикусил губу и направился к двери; его сердце билось так сильно, что было больно в груди. «Дэн идёт» — выдохнул он перед тем, как открыть дверь, ощутив дежа вю, когда он увидел кучку подростков в человек десять. Плюс Дэн. Милый, прекрасный Дэн с его волнистыми каштановыми волосами и влажными глазами цвета шоколада, с кожей, порозовевшей, когда Фил открыл дверь и поприветствовал всех своей знаменитой фразой «Привет, ребята!»

Прошло слишком много времени до того момента, когда единственным оставшимся человеком оказался Дэн, и остались только они, и Дэн смотрел на него с каким-то благоговением. Спустя несколько секунд полнейшей тишины, Дэн выпалил:

— Какое твоё любимое блюдо? 

На что Фил ответил с усмешкой:

— Наверное, энчилады.

Дэн ахнул и поднёс руки ко рту, а в его глазах начали собираться слёзы.

— Не хочешь зайти внутрь? — тихо спросил Фил, больше всего на свете желая просто зацеловать Дэна до смерти прямо здесь и сейчас.

Дэн кивнул и шагнул внутрь, и когда Фил закрыл за ними дверь, он выглядел более чем потрясённым. А когда Фил окончательно снял с себя маску, Дэн тихо всхлипнул.

— Ты придурок конченный, — хныкнул он, ударив Фила в грудь не сильнее, чем это сделала бы плюшевая игрушка. — Поверить не могу, что ты прятал от меня что-то настолько важное. И после того, как я так много говорил о том, как сильно люблю Ская... — О ГОСПОДИ, — Он весь съёжился, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Эй, взгляни на меня, — прошептал Фил, радуясь тому, что остальные участники группы, по-видимому, смылись, чтобы дать им побыть некоторое время наедине. Фил взял Дэна за руки и опустил их, чтобы он мог заглянуть в его прекрасные карие глаза. — Я всё ещё тот же самый человек. Я всё ещё Фил Лестер. Просто мне нравится писать песни, а иногда я пою их со сцены. — Дэн хмыкнул, услышав слово «иногда», но всё равно показал свою ямочку на щеке. — Мне очень жаль, что я не сказал тебе раньше. Я просто не знал, как поднять эту тему.

Дэн долго смотрел на него, не отпуская их рук, пока наконец он не выпустил одну, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Я думаю, что ты придурок конченный, и я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил он с ухмылкой, глядя на Фила из-под ресниц. — Но, по крайней мере, ты про меня хорошие песни пишешь. — И затем он накинулся на Фила, соединив их губы так внезапно, что Фил отшатнулся назад, наткнувшись на стену.

Он схватил Дэна за бёдра, прижимая его ближе к себе, провёл руками по его волосам и довольно вздохнул.

Потому что это то самое чувство, о котором пишут песни.


End file.
